


Celestial

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gay ASF, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stargazing, Word prompt, and zodiac stuff, short fic, theyre so gay, yosuke listens to his ramblings, yu is really into astrology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: With his lips still pressed to Yosuke’s neck, his eyes half-lidded and staring up at the star-covered sky, Yu murmured, “You’re celestial.”Yosuke pulled Yu closer, shivering when he felt Yu speak against his throat, pressing a kiss to his hair. “What does that mean, partner?” His voice was still rough and strangled.“It means I think you’re an angel. That you belong to heaven,” Yu mumbled, his words trailing off. He took his eyes off the stars and closed them, nuzzling his head into Yosuke’s neck. “You’re too good for me, Yosuke.”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Celestial

Yosuke never really understood Yu’s appreciation for the stars. He’d talk on and on about the different cards in Tarot readings, talk about how they aligned with zodiac signs and how the planets’ positions could change the tiniest things about them. 

Yu would take him on dates to the hill overlooking Inaba. They’d stargaze or watch meteor showers together, and Yu would point out the different constellations littered across the deep blue sky. Yosuke didn’t really understand it all, but it was adorable when Yu’s eyes lit up when he talked about it, even if his face remained stoic and pretty much expressionless.

It was cute, Yosuke could listen to him forever.

One night, after a pretty intense round of clothed grinding, tightening grips and mind-boggling climaxes, the two lay cuddled close upon the flat part of Yosuke’s roof. This was the place they usually went after pretty hot sessions, the cool night breeze and clear skies calmed them down.

With his lips still pressed to Yosuke’s neck, his eyes half-lidded and staring up at the star-covered sky, Yu murmured, “You’re celestial.”

Yosuke pulled Yu closer, shivering when he felt Yu speak against his throat, pressing a kiss to his hair. It felt weird - he wasn’t usually the cuddler, more the cuddlee, but he quite liked holding his boyfriend in his arms once in a while. “What does that mean, partner?” His voice was still rough and strangled.

“It means I think you’re an angel. That you belong to heaven,” Yu mumbled, his words trailing off. He took his eyes off the stars and closed them, nuzzling his head into Yosuke’s neck. “You’re too good for me, Yosuke.”

The brunet didn’t respond, he wasn’t sure how to, and simply rubbed Yu’s arm comfortingly, watching the other with tired brown eyes. He didn’t really understand it, but knowing that the sky and the stars were important to Yu, Yosuke simply accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first P4 fic,, after reading way too many lol .
> 
> I’m still working on the characters and trying to get into their heads and work out their personalities, so I apologise if it’s not,, too accurate,,,,,.,..., I hope it’s good nonetheless ;^;”


End file.
